Dystopia Unleashed
by WhoIsThisDamnAuthor
Summary: A new continuation of the story of DBZ/DBGT with Naruto added in for good measure. How does one go about that? Well, all one does is pluck a character from DBZ or Naruto, and drop him into a random point in the other Anime's storyline. Ta-daah! You get a completely different storyline, as the character affects the decisions made by the host anime's characters giving it a new flavor
1. Prologue

**Dystopia Unleashed**

By WhoIsThisDamnAuthor

* * *

**Hey folks!**

**This may look like a new story, but I've been thinking about it for a long, long time.**

**It just is taking way too long to put into type.**

**I'm really sorry, but updates for this one will come even less often than those for ARTH.**

**Here goes though...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue : Awakening**

He awoke.

Still keeping his eyes firmly closed, he drew a long, shuddering breath. It was his first in what seemed like an eternity.

Some would argue, that it had actually been an eternity.

He inhaled again, concentrating, trying to get his other senses to focus.

After a long, long time, his straining ears felt a sound. He deduced it was water, from the soothing rustle. Probably a brook somewhere, skipping from one moss-covered stone to another, effortlessly following gravity's grasp, all the way to some larger water body, shedding all of it's contents, in an attempt to fill it.

Focusing on the sound, he tried to use the constant rustle to calm his raving mind. For some horrible reason, it wasn't working. He continued thinking random thoughts, leaving no room for the kind of mental stability he usually enjoyed.

Amongst all the turmoil, he forced himself into a sitting position. The ground felt hard under his legs, and kind of grassy. The kind of grass usually found in the undergrowth of a forest.

He kept his eyes closed. He did not need any more input from that sense at this point. It was way too much to handle, but his overworked mind was now starting to cope.

The raging torrent of thoughts started to ebb. His mind started becoming his again, not _his.__  
_

He chose to avoid using the little space left in his brain for rational thought to think of _him._ Instead, he reflected on his distant, almost foggy past. He remembered his family. He remembered the fateful day, the one thing still crystal clear in his mind.

He remembered his ecstasy on that day, the feeling of pride. He conjugated all of the foggy remains into a whole, and reflected on it. He made a mental note. For all future purposes, this was going to be his new self. His sense of self, rather, which he'd given up on that horrible day.

He finally exhaled, releasing all his inner tensions, in a final desperate attempt to calm his mental raving. He stiffened his faltering resolve. He had to do this. He had to face this completely alien universe, with no loved ones providing any incentive to continue on. No loved ones at all.

He was alone. Truly alone.

* * *

_Just a little longer..._

The urge to open his eyes was getting stronger, but he was still afraid a little. He'd never experienced this sort of fear before.

He inhaled again, clearing his mind further. The torrent had calmed further, and all of his foreshadowed thoughts were rising to the surface.

Generally, he'd have sought solace in the one thing he was sure that would never leave him. He'd gone deep into his mind, and delved into the embrace of pure energy, raw power. He would savor it, finding his calm again in the heightened senses that the energy gave him.

This time, there was none left. Not even the tiniest drop remained of his previously near-infinite supply. He'd foregone it as part of the deal with _him._

Totally alone, in a completely alien universe, with no energy. He was definitely at the worst part of his life.

_Life... _Even in his near-suicidal state, he chuckled to himself.

_What was 'life'? What was the concept of this 'life', the line that divided any experience from being part of a 'life', and just being a natural phenomenon? _

He had no idea anymore.

Even as these thoughts swirled chaotically in the jumbled mess he now referred to as his new 'mind', an important question was silently rising to the surface of his consciousness. It came up like a bubble through a highly viscous fluid, very slowly.

And, as suddenly as it had appeared, it broke the surface.

He opened his eyes.

_Where am I?_

* * *

**Liked it?**

**This is just a prologue.**

**The main stuff comes in the first chapter.**

**Who do you think I'm referring to?**

**Please review your thoughts...**

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Recognition

**Dystopia Unleashed**

By WhoIsThisDamnAuthor

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, folks...**

**I did mention that this would take very, very long to put on paper, and, well, I was right.**

**Will update as fast as I can, but I can't make any promises.**

**On to the chapter, then...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Recognition**_

_Where am I?_

Son Goku looked around, and saw exactly what he was expecting. A blurred mess.

He blinked a few times, and shook his head to clear his vision. That helped a little, and things were now coming into focus. He could now discern colors, but it still seemed like a confusing heap of green, all piled into his field of vision.

_Grass, or leaves maybe... _he reasoned.

He waited awhile. Just staring into infinity, trying to gather as much light as possible, like a blind man having regained use of that vital sense. And, gradually, things resolved themselves. He began to notice shapes and outlines, familiar objects coming into view.

He _was _in a forest, as he'd guessed. A large one, at that. The trees seemed to stretch out till the horizon, or whatever part of it was still visible through them. The birds' chirping seemed heavenly, considering the ordeal he'd just experienced.

The new flood of sensory information sent in by Goku's eyes had done the trick. It had washed away the last straggling shreds of insanity from his mind. His thoughts were clear now, _finally._

He stared out into the wilderness for a long while. Naturally, after a while, he began to wander. A little curiosity seeped in, stirring his deadened brain into action.

He looked down, onto himself. What he saw surprised his laconic mind, pleasantly so.

_I'm still a kid?_

Amazing as it may be, Son Goku had not changed at all since that day. Not one bit. _He_ had reconstructed his perfect form, tail and all, with the perfect size and proportions of a ten-year old boy. He was even wearing the same blue gi and ochre trousers.

_Probably a parting gift..._

Very gently, almost gingerly, he tried to move a finger. It lifted, just the perfect amount, as per command. So, his muscles and nerve functions were go...

He slowly recalled the various nerve impulses required for standing. Moving the feet here, contracting the quadriceps here, slowly transferring weight to his legs, and... _there._

This were all new experiences to him, like a baby. If one hasn't had a physical body for so long, there was no way one could remember basic motor functions. Even remembering to breathe should have been a challenge. But Son Goku stood up. Managing his knee joints, he tried to take a step forward. _Fold at the hips, extend the knee, place foot on the ground, repeat with other foot..._

He laughed silently at the image of him waddling like a robot. _Learning how to walk..._

_Oh, that brings back so much... _Goku remembered one of his most memorable experiences. He remembered that fine autumn evening, when he'd seen his son walk for the first time. Oh, the pride he'd felt, the pure joy of seeing a creation of yours control his own actions... He'd decided that day, that no matter what Chi-Chi said, Gohan was going to become a fighter like his dad.

Taking another awkward step forward, Goku exited his reverie, focusing all his efforts into re-learning how to freaking walk.

_Oh, the irony... _The world's greatest fighter, the recurring savior of the universe had to learn basic locomotion all over again. How he missed the sensation of flying, his Ki surging through his body as he lifted off, feeling the wind rush through his spiky hair...

_Forget it! _He reminded himself that all of it was gone now. Every single technique, every single martial art, every awesome power punch he'd ever landed, those were his last. He gave up trying to walk, and was about to sit down, when he felt it. He sensed Ki. Somewhere, far away, probably in the forest, he sensed a minuscule speck of what was _definitely_ Ki.

_Holy crap! Does this mean, that even my Ki will...will...regenerate like it did before?_

Relief crashed through Goku's beleaguered mind, calming his body, soothing his mind, re-lubricating his mental passageways. He jumped spontaneously, and did a cartwheel. And another one. Realizing that his motor functions had returned, he flipped again, whooping this time.

Then, as suddenly as the euphoria had come, it receded. Once again, waves of depression threatened his sanity, as he reasoned it out. There was no way his Ki was regenerating, not after _that_ incident. Also adding in the fact that he was still alone, and that this universe was completely foreign, he nearly curled up into a foetal ball and cried.

_Nearly_. For as he was lying onto the soft grass, ready to weep till he died, depressed, bereft of loved ones, he felt it. It was the minutest of feelings, almost non-existent. A tiny pinprick in the back of his mind. A tiny pinprick of Ki.

All the ecstasy came flooding out again, and Son Goku finally began to feel like himself again.

Jumping up, he closed his eyes and concentrated. There it was. It was definitely there. It was like an atom in the emptiness the size of an entire galaxy, but Goku knew it would fill up, given enough time. He wouldn't be able to perform even the least powerful of his moves with it for another few years, but, after that, the exponential growth really would kick in. He reasoned he was going to reach full fighting strength after approximately fifteen to sixteen years.

_A decade and a half... Not too bad, not bad at all. Probably a mere blink of an eye, for all I've seen..._

Reassured by these revelations, he now searched for the other trickle of Ki. Honing his senses, he concentrated, trying to locate a definite direction. His own energy level was way too weak to figure out the distance, but he could vaguely tell that it was roughly east of him, given the sun's position.

He took a confident step forward, and another, and broke into a run. A full sprint, using as much muscle strength as was consciously possible. A strong tail wind started blowing. It felt like the universe wanted him to start all over.

_My adventure begins, again..._

* * *

After an hour of crawling, hacking, pushing, jumping and running, he reached his destination. He saw god rays filter in through the canopy above, signifying that there was a clearing above. The Ki source lay just ahead, through _that _bush. He rushed into the bush, and was about to make a dramatic entry, when his reason found him. _What if this guy's hostile? I have no strength to face anyone right now. Sure, I'm physically fit, but I'm definitely very weak._

Goku peered out through the thicket. The source was very close now, and Goku knew that any movement would be detected. He held his breath, and tried to get a closer look at…

"RASENGAN!"

The tree right next to him exploded. Sheer instinct drove him out of the bush and into the clearing, and he immediately assumed the fighting stance learned from Master Roshi all those years ago. He involuntarily let out a bloodcurdling yell, courtesy of the situation he was in. As soon as the sound left his vocal chords, he regretted it, like a mouse regrets jumping for the cheese in the trap.

Ten year old boys' vocal chords aren't suited to scream like a man. The resulting high pitched shriek made some indigenous bird species migrate to quieter areas.

(_Konoha shinobi still swear that the white-tailed coathanger bird is still there in the forest, but I highly doubt it)_

Goku stopped his scream abruptly, choosing to gape at the man in front of him. At first, he only noticed the green camouflaged flak jacket and sharp weapons around the torso. As his eyes travelled up towards the face, he lingered for a while, taking in the depth of the startling blue eyes that stared right into him. His gaze travelled further upwards.

And saw the headband with the weird forehead plate on it. _Some leaf-like emblem, no doubt…_

Finally, they reached their final object of scrutiny. And stopped dead.

Goku's blood ran cold. He observed spiky, golden yellow hair. _Golden freaking yellow._

Memories flashed through Son Goku's head. Memories of fights long finished, villains long terminated, and he re-remembered the method of termination.

The re-recollection was a bit too much to handle silently. The old-yet-young Saiyan let slip a rare expletive.

_"Fuck."_

* * *

"Rasengan!"

Namikaze Minato watched the ball of chakra, as it scoured the tree. At first, it decimated the outer bark, emulating a rapid sequence of rotating blades, sawing at the wood. But as the randomly spinning inner ball hit the tree a second later, the tree seemed to melt and reshape itself to accommodate the intrusion, similar to a ball being pushed into liquid butter. The factor responsible for this was the subtle, random cutting motions of each chakra particle. When viewed with the naked eye, they were too random to be seen separately, and they just melded into a continuous melting like visual picture. This factor was what gave the Rasengan its crazy destructive power.

Minato watched as the ball effortlessly passed through the first tree, reducing to half its original size in the process. Power did have its limits, after all. It flew on to another tree right ahead, but exploded with a mild effect, since it didn't have enough energy left. A round scar adorned the second tree as well.

Minato smiled. Now _that_ was definitely an improvement. His first successful rasengan had barely managed to go through half of one tree, before fizzling out into nothingness. Also, he noted, he had enough left over for another one. This was the first time that he had the chance to do two in a day. He thought for a while, reflecting on the pros and cons of trying a second time in one day.

First, there was the fact that all his chakra would be spent, leaving him nearly defenseless to any attack, armed with only _Taijutsu_. Hand-to-hand combat wasn't going to be enough to beat the _Kumogakure, Iwagakure _and _Sunagakure _shinobi in the case of an enemy attack. These were getting far too common these days, what with the imminent Third Shinobi War and all.

He noticed a rustling in the bushes to his right. _Found you, _Minato thought.

_Found you, Jiraiya-sensei…_

For the 18-year old Jonin knew that Jiraiya-sensei hid and watched his pupil's practice. Jiraiya knew that Minato knew, and Minato knew that Jiraiya knew that he knew. It kinda defeated the purpose of hiding in the first place, but both ignored it and pretended that they knew nothing.

Jiraiya's presence cleared the dilemma. Even if he used up all his chakra, the perverted sage would be there if anybody attacked. He readied himself for Rasengan #2.

He drew a large breath, and channeled his chakra. He held his forearm parallel to the ground, and his palm facing upward. He curled his fingers ever so slightly, like holding a large imaginary sphere. Focusing, he began to release chakra from his palm into the space above it. Using sheer willpower, he forced every particle of chakra to rotate in a random direction, and then brought it together, as tightly as he could. The space above his palm started glowing, and a tiny blue ball formed at the centre of the ambient light.

He concentrated further, and pumped even more chakra into the hand. Gradually, the ball grew in size. His palm started shaking, and veins pulsed due to sheer effort. He fought it, and held on till the ball grew too large to control.

In an instant, he decided to give his sensei a shock. Using extreme control, he drew his index finger in, and punctured the smooth surface of the Rasengan. This caused it to burst like a filled balloon, chakra explosively escaping in all directions. Before this happened, he shoved his palm into a tree next to the bush Jiraiya was hiding in.

"RASENGAN!"

BOOM! The tree disintegrated. Minato jumped back, expecting his perverted mentor to jump out, white hair singed by the Rasengan's explosion. The person who screamed like a girl and ran out was _definitely _not Jiraiya.

_Who is this weirdo?_

* * *

The newcomer had a dementedly spiked hairstyle, courtesy of some styling gel. It looked as if he'd received a large shock due to the Rasengan. Was there a slight lightning element to it? _Worth experimenting over… _Minato mused.

_Wait, one problem at a time, _he remembered that he was facing a total stranger. He observed the boy in detail. His hair wasn't the only crazy part. He was wearing a light blue training gi, the type that samurais wore while in the Iron country. Adding to the contrast were a pair of ochre yellow trousers, a white belt and black shoes.

_What weird fetishes do kids have these days? Sheesh…_

Minato noticed the bulging neck and torso muscles. The boy was in a _Taijutsu_ pose, ready to fight. The expression on the boy's face gave away experience, and the gravity in the deep black eyes told Minato that this was no ordinary kid. He had the expressions, stance and silent grace of a master assassin, but he carried no weapons.

_I must be careful. _Thought Minato. _He probably got exposed due to my Rasengan. Anyway, I need to confirm whether he's hostile._

Minato too, dropped into _Taijustu _pose #1. If the boy was unarmed, it was only fair that Minato followed suit. Also, he could sense very little chakra from the boy. _Probably like Maito Guy, back home. A Taijutsu killer? Highly unlikely._

"What do you want?" Minato finally broke the silence.

The boy's face showed genuine surprise, as if the question actually required him to think. "Nothing," he replied. Suddenly, as he noticed Minato's fighting pose, his face broke into a smile. "Actually, I wouldn't mind a little sparring match!"

The Jonin's mind whirred, trying to comprehend the perfectly mixed signals the boy was giving out. His voice was reassuring, innocent and honest, but his words and fighting stance completely opposed it. Minato shook his head, and focused. _This must be some new genjutsu I've never seen before…_

The moment was nigh. Minato had to choose to either respond to the challenge in his words and stance, or decline it and place faith in his peaceful voice.

_Fine. If it's a sparring match he wants, that's what he'll get. (Apologies for the cliché)_

Minato charged.

* * *

**Surprise!**

**Goku and Namikaze freaking Minato. I couldn't think of a better starting time frame than this.**

**Do not worry though, I plan to take this all the way till the Uchiha Madara arc.**

**This is epic length, and will span a lot of chapters.**

**Due to the size of the undertaking, I shall need some support, otherwise I may not be able to write.**

**Please review, people! It would be greatly appreciated, especially for this story.**

**Do add suggestions as to how the story should progress.**

**Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Revival

**Dystopia Unleashed**

**By WhoIsThisDamnAuthor**

* * *

**WHOA LADY!**

**That was rather quick, I must say.**

**I am updating as fast as I can.**

**Mwuh huh huh.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Revival_**

Goku's consternation lasted for a second, before his reflexes took over. He dropped lower, and observed his opponent carefully. He noticed a swaying, pendulum like motion, as his opponent charged. It was like a falling leaf. Goku just waited. Counter-attacking was always his preferred strategy.

_There!_ He noticed the slight change in footwork that indicated the start of a move. He saw his opponent's left knee bend, bearing the weight of his entire body, as he used centripetal force to swing his foot around to deliver the deadly roundhouse.

_That roundhouse will be followed by a quick drop to his haunches, then a rising jaw punch. I would be unconscious before I even landed on the ground. He would then carry or drag me to whatever warlord he serves._

_So not happening._

As his opponent's weight shifted onto his left leg, Goku raised his palm, aiming at the knee. A Ki shot to the fulcrum of the move would leave him wide open for Goku's own KO punch.

_There. One, two... Wait a minute..._

_SHIT!_

Goku cursed himself mentally as he dropped to his knees to dodge the kick. _Only martial arts from now on, for a few years, idiot!_

_Still, better remember late than never, I guess._

Goku looked upwards at the leg passing through the space where his head should have been. He found the opening he was looking for. Rising up, he caught his opponent's ankle with both hands, immobilizing him. Now, he was at Goku's mercy.

_Apparently not._

The yellow-haired man was expecting this. He kicked off his lower bent knee, and rose up in a vertical circle. As soon as he reached the top of his circular trajectory, he steepled his fingers, adding rigidity, and bent his back. This would cause him to spin faster, and the fingers held in front of him would crash into a vertebra, decimating it.

_Who said you could do that? _Goku savagely pulled forward with both arms, pulling his opponent forward in the same arc, in an attempt to play Whac-a-mole with a yellow-haired hammer.

Sadly, his opponent was prepared for that as well. Using his shoulders and biceps, he absorbed the force of impact, as if doing a push-up in fast forward. Then, using his leg muscles, he bent his knees, throwing Goku into the air. This left Goku in a screwed up pinch. No leverage, no maneuverability, and the most important, no Ki.

_This won't end well, _thought Goku, and smiled.

_Just perfect._

* * *

After throwing the boy into the air, Minato rolled forward, and sprung out of the roll running hard. It was an evasive move he'd used countless times. This time, though, its purpose was not evasive. Far from it. It was timing. Sprinting, he jumped forward, right onto the trunk of a tree. Using the minuscule chakra he had regained over time, he pushed off the tree, backwards and up.

He flew in a graceful projectile arc, and gathered his legs in, pulling them in using his arms. He was like a coiled spring, ready to release its energy in one explosive moment. He flew on, just over the rising body of his opponent.

At that precise moment, Minato released. The kick was timed to perfection. It delivered all its momentum into the small of the boy's back. The rest of his body bent upward, as it struggled to react to the attack in so short a time. Then came the inevitable fall, and the crash, as his opponent created a body-shaped crater in the ground.

Minato spun in the air, and landed a few inches from the body of his fallen opponent. He couldn't help but admire the boy's speed, intuition and ferocity. Although fairly easy, the counter to _that_ roundhouse kick wasn't taught until late in Chuunin exam prep.

This boy was barely old enough to start at the Genin Academy, given the size of his body. The wisdom in his eyes, and his skill were obvious contradictions to that fact._ He is definitely older than he looks. Is that some rejuvenation technique? Some forbidden ninjutsu?_

He massaged his sore ankles. The boy's grip had left red welts on his skin. There was definitely going to be bruising. He gave himself a quick physical, and bent down to examine the boy.

_What the heck?_ The boy had a smile on his face. The crinkled eyebrows and firmly shut eyelids proved that he was in a lot of pain, but he was _smiling._ It wasn't the resigned smile of the defeated. It wasn't a psychotic grin, characteristic of many assassins' creeds.

Surprisingly, it was just a smile. Pure and innocent, like those babies and children flashed. God knew that those were becoming rarer, what with the pre-war preparations and all.

The smile removed any doubts Minato had. This was no ordinary kid, neither was he an assassin. He hadn't been sent here to sow discord, or pass on intel. He was just a talented, lost boy, who had happened to have been wandering there.

That was by far the least likely scenario, but it wasn't called _least_ likely just like that. If shit like this never happened, it would have been more appropriately named _not likely._ Just to be sure, Minato turned the boy around, and started a full body search. _Never hurts to be too careful…_

"Don't bother."

* * *

Minato's hands froze. Even after an attack of that level, he'd maintained consciousness? The boy was getting more and more impressive. "I have nothing on me, except the clothes I'm wearing." The boy continued.

Something in the tone of the boy's voice made Minato want to believe him. He stopped checking and looked at the boy's face.

A microsecond of dilemma later, Minato sighed.

"All right. I'll stop. What's your name?"

"Son Goku," he replied. "What's yours?"

Again, the Jonin hesitated. In times like this, carelessly giving away one's identity had serious consequences, especially in a random forest, away from home, friends and family. Minato still hadn't forgotten his mistake from just a few minutes ago.

"Well?" Goku repeated the question. Minato looked deeply into his eyes, searching for an answer to his dilemma. He found it. Under the deep mask of resignation, wisdom and experience, Goku's curiosity still shone brightly. _Looks like he just wants to know. Well, then…_

"Namikaze Minato," Placing his trust in the boy, he mentally prepared himself for all kinds of betrayal scenarios, but the optimist in him kept reassuring him. _It'll all end well, I'm sure._

"How old are you?" Minato asked.

"Ten, I suppose," Goku seemed a little confused. He'd seen it happen with abandoned children. They rarely cared enough to count birthdays.

"Where did you learn _Taijutsu?" _Minato ventured further.

The look of confusion deepened. "What's _Taijutsu_?"

Minato was surprised. That fighting stance and that counter were textbook _Taijutsu. He doesn't know his own fighting technique? _He repeated the question out loud.

"I learned my martial arts from my master, the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi…" the boy said.

The Jonin had never heard of this Roshi person before. He knew, however, that asking Goku for details wasn't going to enlighten him any further. He was from some obscure part of the continent, and had learned advanced fighting moves from some random hermit.

Moving on, Minato queried, "Where are you from?"

The frown of confusion turned into one of discomfort. He looked away, and reluctantly answered, "I come from far away, I was-I was dropped here…" It was like he didn't want to think about it.

_He might just have suffered some extreme trauma to not want to think about it. He seemed completely open until now. _Minato made up his mind. He was taking Goku to Konohagakure. Whatever consequences he'd have to face because of that action, he would face blindly.

All for that innocence, that wisdom. _I feel this kid has an enormous potential for bringing about change. Perhaps he can use it to bring an early end to this war. It's not like I'm expecting too much, but what damage could it cause?_

He held out his hand, willing the boy to accept the faith Minato had placed in him.

* * *

Son Goku took Minato's hand, without hesitating. He pulled himself to his feet. The pain from that last attack was subsiding, but Goku was grateful for the short time for which it was unbearable.

_Just a reminder that I now have a physical body again, after so, so long._

"Come with me. I'll take you to my village." Minato seemed to trust him.

"Okay, lead on!" Goku couldn't help the eagerness that had crept into his voice in the last few syllables. He was finally going somewhere, somewhere important. Having a sense of direction in his life after eons of aimless wandering flooded his brain with endorphins. It left a happy, tingling feeling, like he could conquer the world.

As he led Goku through the forest, Minato asked him, "Since you're so good at fighting, you must have heard of _chakra, _right?"

Again, Goku was stymied. "What is _chakra_?"

His new friend stopped, surprised for what had to be the thousandth time in the day. "Here. It would be easier to just show you."

He held out his hand. He created a tiny Ki ball. "This is _chakra_."

Goku caught on immediately. "So, chakra is Ki energy?" _So that's what it's called in this world…_

"Is Ki energy what you call _chakra _back home?"

"Yeah."

"Can you use it?" Minato had rounded back on him, clearly interested.

_I wish. _A small wave of depression washed over the Saiyan. "I could use it before, until I used all of it, um- get-getting out of where-where I was." He felt sad that he couldn't explain himself better, but he wasn't ready to think about it yet, forget telling someone else.

_Too soon…_

Minato held his shoulders, in a comforting embrace. "Don't worry. It will regenerate. All chakra does. It'll just take a while."

"Mine won't for years…" Goku managed a weak smile. "It'll be a decade before I'm strong enough to do anything. I guess I'm stuck with martial arts for now…"

Minato stopped him. "You're decent. Really decent. I've seen your technique. You almost had me, there. How about this? I'll teach you _Taijutsu _till your chakra returns, then go on to the advanced moves related to its molding and usage."

Goku was ecstatic. He was about to ask Minato to teach him. The fact that they were in sync showed great possibilities for the future. This was almost déjà vu. Finding a complete stranger, getting hurt by the stranger, and then joining her/him on a journey together. The fact that the stranger also happened to be the master he would later meet was just the icing on the cake.

This was exactly like his first childhood, repeated.

Except for one major difference. Hence the 'almost déjà vu'. This time, he just happened to be leagues above his master beforehand, not get stronger later.

_I cannot make any assumptions right now, but I think I'm stronger already because I got to know you, Minato…_

"Sure! I'll learn under you!" Goku said with genuine cheer in his voice. This was exciting.

His adventure had started for real.

* * *

**I believe that one shouldn't just rely on canon material. Crossovers give much more room for creativity, as the possibilities that emerge are countless.**

**Hence, crossovers are by far my favorite reading material on all of .**

**What do you think?**

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**Suggested pairings? Any characters you want me to introduce, or give a major role to?**

**Do tell.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
